


Jamais tranquille

by PlumeDeChien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: C'est un jour particulièrement triste pour Rogue. Il s'embourbe dans de sombres souvenirs. A son avis la solitude est son seul salut. Mais a-t-il raison ? Et surtout le directeur de Poudlard, aussi perspicace qu'intrusif, est-il du même avis ?





	Jamais tranquille

Une ombre passa sur le chemin qui menait à Pré-au-lard. Une silhouette d'homme encapuchonnée se déplaçait d'une façon à la fois raide et légère qui lui donnait des airs de grande chauve-souris. Bien que ce ne soit que le début de soirée, le mauvais temps d'octobre assombrissait le ciel et rendait indiscernable les traits de l'homme. Ce dernier traversa Pré-au-lard et entra sans aucune hésitation à la tête de sanglier.   
Le pub était miteux. Une couche de poussière impressionnante recouvrait tout, mais cela ne semblait pas du tout gêner le tenancier de la taverne, qui donnait lui-même l'impression d'être couvert de la même patine grise que son établissement. Évidement, l'endroit était désert. L'homme tira sa cape et s'installa dans le coin le plus sombre du bar. Sans un mot le gargotier déposa devant lui un verre de whisky pur-feu. L'homme le remercia d'un simple signe de tête.   
Il allait porter le verre à ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit, à l'autre bout de la pièce, une paire d'yeux brillants qui l'observait. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'assurer n'être victime d'aucune illusion mais le chat était toujours là. L'homme soupira. Il était venu ici pour être seul, mais apparemment, même dans ce bar désolé, la tranquillité ne lui serait pas accordée.  
Il posa son verre d'un air las.   
\- Bonsoir professeur McGonagall.  
Le chat bondit à terre avec souplesse et avant d'avoir atteint l'homme le félin s'était métamorphosé en une femme à l'allure sèche et aux cheveux grisonnants serrés dans un chignon strict. Elle était vêtue d'une élégante robe verte émeraude dont on apercevait le col doublé de discrets motifs écossais. Comme à son habitude elle se situait à la parfaite limite entre le charme et la sévérité.   
\- Bonsoir professeur Rogue.  
L'homme qui lui faisait face l'invita froidement à s’asseoir car, à défaut d'en avoir réellement envie, il avait un minimum de bonnes manières. Le tavernier se glissa comme une ombre auprès d'elle pour lui apporter ce qu'elle avait réussi à commander d'un geste de la main. Elle posa un instant les yeux sur sa tasse de thé puis observa son collègue.   
Il avait son habituel costume noir qui, dans ce troquet, le fondait presque dans les murs. Sa cape était pliée sur le dossier de sa chaise. S'il n'était pas d'un naturel joyeux, McGonagall remarqua tout de même que ce soir il paraissait particulièrement maussade. Et elle savait pourquoi.   
Aujourd'hui, vendredi 31 octobre, était le jour où Lily Potter avait été tuée par Lord Voldemort. À l'époque où Lily était encore étudiante à Poudlard, McGonagall avait bien vu, en tant qu'institutrice, l’intérêt que lui portait le jeune Rogue. Cela devait donc être un jour tragique pour lui. La perte de l'être aimé est toujours dramatique.   
Rogue avait bien vu que, depuis qu'elle s'était assise, le visage habituellement impassible de la directrice adjointe s'était teinté de tristesse, mais il n'avait tout de même pas assez de savoir vivre pour écouter geindre une vieille femme. Surtout en ce jour. Il se cacha alors derrière son verre. Ce fut ce moment que choisit McGonagall pour se racler la gorge, signe qu'elle allait essayer de briser le silence gênant.   
Le professeur de potion aurait préféré tout plutôt qu'une conversation, enfin tout sauf ce qui se passa ensuite. Avant que McGonagall n'ait eu le temps de dire le moindre mot, la porte du bistrot s'ouvrit brusquement. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se trouvait Albus Dumbeldore. Celui-ci se dirigea immédiatement vers ses deux collègues, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres. Dès que Rogue vit cela, il sut qu'il aurait dû rester cloîtré dans les cachots.   
Le directeur arborait une expression de malice reconnaissable entre toutes par ses confrères. Le vieil homme avait une idée en tête. D'un coup de baguette, il illumina l'estaminet, forçant les deux enseignants à se cacher les yeux. Dumbeldore était radieux, ce qui, lorsque l'on était pas dans la confidence, n'augurait jamais rien de bon. Il fit signe au serveur qui lui apporta une bouteille de bierreaubeurre poussiéreuse.   
Sans attendre d'y être invité, il s'assit sur la dernière chaise disponible autour de la table.   
\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça tous les deux, pas un soir comme celui-ci. Vous n'allez faire que ressasser le passé, ce n'est pas bon. Croyez-moi, vous me comprendrez lorsque vous aurez mon age. Faisons plutôt une fête.  
Le vieil homme avait dit cela comme on décrète une loi. Comme s'ils attendaient le signal, le reste du corps enseignant de Poudlard envahit le pub. Plein de discutions et de rires, l'endroit n'était plus le même, et paraissait presque accueillant. Dumbeldore s'était levé, sa chope à la main et avait rejoint la petite foule.   
McGonagall et Rogue échangèrent un regard, partageant leur effarement, puis le professeur de métamorphoses se leva, ayant aperçu, parmi la cohorte de sorciers ses amis, les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick (enfin elle avait vu le professeur Chourave car avec sa taille Flitwick restait impossible à distinguer). Rogue se contenta d'observer à distance sachant pertinemment que Dumbeldore, où qu'il soit, ne le laisserait pas fuir.   
À vrai dire, tant que personne n'essayait d'établir de contact direct avec lui, Rogue supportait plutôt bien de se retrouver dans cette ruche bourdonnante. Cela lui changeait de la solitude qui l'accompagnait habituellement en ce jour.   
Soudain un craquement assourdissant fit cesser toutes les conversations. Hagrid venait d'entrer avec fracas dans la salle, une énorme malle dans les bras. Le lieu n'étant pas haut de plafond, le demi-géant était forcé de marcher légèrement courbé. Ses lèvres étaient fendues en un grand sourire, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer ceux qui le dévisageaient.   
Si Hagrid se réjouissait de quelque façon que ce soit du contenu de cette malle c'est que ledit contenu était, soit monstrueux, soit repoussant. Tout le monde en avait conscience et comme de bien, Hagrid trébucha et tomba ce qui fit trembler les murs alors qu'un nuage de poussière retombait sur le sol. Le coffre était tombé sur le côté et s'ouvrit.   
Immédiatement Flitwick s'interposa, baguette brandie, entre la foule et la caisse. À la surprise de tous une immense tête de dragon émergea, bien trop grande pour avoir été contenue dans le colis. Flitwick glapit de terreur à la vue du reptile géant. La tête s'agitait à l'extrémité d'un cou qui n'arrêtait pas de s'allonger. Le démon sortait de sa boite.   
Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'extirper l'une de ses ailes et de causer des dégâts, humains ou matériels, McGaongall lui faisait face et lui dit d'un air sévère :   
\- Change donc, épouvantard, nous n'avons pas la place pour toi ici.  
De fait, dès qu'il fut face à la directrice de Gryffondor la bête prit une autre forme, il amincit pour donner un énorme serpent.   
\- Détournez tous les yeux, c'est un basilic !  
Bien qu'il doive s'agir de sa pire peur, le professeur McGonagall faisait face au monstre avec une telle rigueur qu'elle effraya même la créature. Il balaya la salle du regard à la recherche d'une proie plus vulnérable et repéra tout de suite Rogue, attablé seul.  
S'approchant de lui, sa silhouette devenait moins imposante, ses écailles plus fines et sa peau plus claire. Avant même qu'il ait atteint la table du maître de potion, l'épouvantard s'était mu en une copie parfaite d'Albus Dumbeldore. Rogue se renfrogna, c'est alors que le véritable Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbeldore émergea du groupe. Il s'approcha de son sosie avec un air amusé. La chimère le fixa sans changer pour autant.   
D'un vif coup de baguette, le sorcier déclama « Ridikulus ». Aussitôt le chapeau pointu du sosie aspira sa propre tête puis le reste du corps jusqu'à ce que, par terre, il ne resta plus que le vieux couvre-chef. Ciblé par un nouveau sort, il bondit dans la malle qu'Hagrid s'empressa de refermer, en s'excusant confusément, soulignant surtout qu'il n'y avait eu aucun mal.   
On entendait des murmures surpris quant au fait que l'épouvantard n'avait pas changé de forme face au directeur, le tavernier se racla bruyamment la gorge.   
\- J'ai peut-être quelque chose pour faire passer l'émotion.  
Disant cela, il déposa sur le bar une coupe remplie d'un assortiment de feuilles séchées.   
\- Je ne la sors pas souvent, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus mystérieux.  
Toute l'assistance le regardait alors qu'il prit une pincée d'herbes, et commença à la mâcher. De la fumée s'échappait du coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'il expliquait que ces plantes permettaient de matérialiser ce que l'on a à l'esprit. Il sembla alors satisfait du fruit de sa mastication et expulsa toute la vapeur contenue dans sa bouche.   
Sous les regards ébahis des clients, elle prit alors la forme d'un hippogriffe qui galopa à travers toute la salle avant de se dissiper.   
\- Bien sûr il faut un peu d’entraînement avant de pouvoir contrôler le phénomène, dit-il avec fierté.  
À la vue des végétaux, le professeur Chourave s'était approchée. Elle en prit donc elle aussi une poignée, les détailla un instant avant de les mettre dans sa bouche. Contrairement au gérant, son nuage à elle envahit toute la pièce et forma partout des tiges de toutes tailles, aux feuillages de toutes formes. Elle observa avec une certaine fierté des lianes s'enrouler autour de ses collègues comme le feraient les vraies plantes. Puis un des arbustes s'ébroua et fit disparaître cette serre improvisée dans des volutes olivâtres.   
Chourave tira alors McGonagall jusqu'à la coupe et l'incita à l'imiter. À contrecœur cette dernière mit seulement quelques brindilles entre ses lèvres. De la fumerolle s'échappa la silhouette souriante d'un homme devant elle. Il prit dans ses bras pour danser un instant, avant de s'évanouir.   
Tous restèrent muets de surprise car ils avaient reconnu Elphinstone Urquart, le défunt mari de leur amie. Un silence respectueux, ou gêné, s'installa quelques instants avant que Flitwick ne prenne lui aussi de la substance magique, bien décidé à remettre un sourire sur les lèvres figées de Minerva.   
Lorsqu'il cracha la fumée elle se dispersa en une masse informe qui se mit à tourner sur elle-même à la manière d'une tornade. S'écrasant sur elle-même, elle « ramassa » le professeur de sortilèges et l'éleva aussi haut que le plafond le permettait, au dessus des autres. Il pouvait enfin regarder l'assistance de haut, et ceux-ci avaient pour une fois la nécessité de lever les yeux pour le voir.   
Là-haut, il souriait, et ses gloussements d'enfant furent rapidement communicatifs, même la sévère McGonagall, devant son ami nain ainsi élevé dans les airs, ne pouvait que se dérider. Puis la enchantement s'effaça, comme il l'avait fait pour tous et il redescendit doucement sur la terre ferme. Il fut accueilli par un applaudissement général et des éclats de rire.  
Voyant plusieurs curieux se diriger vers la coupe, le barman mit fin à cette petite séance de projection, car il était certain que s'il les avait laissé faire, en peu de temps, son stock aurait fondu comme neige au soleil.   
La fête continua donc sans brouillard magique, mais avec toujours autant d'entrain. Il était minuit largement passé, lorsque Dumbeldore décréta deux choses. Premièrement il était temps pour ces bons professeurs de Poudlard d'aller se coucher. Deuxièmement cette fête aurait lieu tous les ans à la même date.   
Lorsqu'il avait dit cela, Rogue était persuadé que le directeur l'avait regardé et lui avait adressé un clin d’œil. Décidément, le vieux sorcier paraissait toujours aussi omniscient. Il lui semblait que qu'importe la façon dont il s'y prenait, Dumbeldore savait toujours tout. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que l'épouvantard avait pris cette forme face à lui. Même si Rogue ne s’expliquait toujours pas pourquoi ensuite, il avait gardé la même apparence face à Dumbeldore lui-même.   
Pour cette fois, le maître de potion n'était pas exaspéré par cette manie qu'avait son supérieur de se mêler de tout. Il ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'il était heureux de se retrouver avec tous ses collègues durant une soirée qu'il aimait passer seul. Mais une petite voix lui disait que c'est ainsi que Lily aurait voulu qu'il passe ce jour si sombre. Cela lui suffisait. Et alors qu'il remontait vers le château, peut-être, s'il n'en avait pas perdu l'habitude depuis si longtemps, peut-être aurait-il sourit.


End file.
